


There'll be peace when you are done

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appropriate Use of Force, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Violence, Loss of Powers, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Touching, twisted feelings, Кайло поддается, Рей агрессирует, а потом они меняются, бессмысленные и беспощадные цитаты из песен, нелинейное повествование, сборник миников, страдания, тактильный контакт
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Короткие истории к ненаписанной AU, в которой Рей и Кайло лишились связи с Силой и оказались заброшены в отдаленную часть Галактики. Им надо как-то вернуться и разобраться с этой проблемой, пока Первый Орден и Сопротивление без них дел не наворотили. Но не все так плохо - они выяснили, что, прикасаясь друг к другу, они могут ощущать Силу, а в некоторых случаях и пользоваться ей.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Проигрыш

— Смысл не в том, чтобы победить, а чтобы проиграть тогда, когда нужно.

Несмотря на то, что день подходит к концу, в конторе букмекера душно и жарко. Пыль взвивается с пола при каждом шаге, стоит столбом в косых солнечных лучах, проникающих внутрь через немытые узкие окна. А на экранах, потертых, с трещинами и отбитыми кусками корпусов бегут строчки: имена, ставки, рекламные записи.

— А проблема в том, что очень многие оказываются охренеть какими гордыми. Особенно те, кто до этого считал, что никогда не ляжет и что перед ними никто не ложится.

— Разве это не будет выглядеть не по-настоящему? — спрашивает Рей.

Букмекер — женщина-человек лет пятидесяти — хмыкает.

— Придется быть убедительнее. Иначе толпа сожрет вас на закуску к блиэлю.

Букмекер проводит пятерней по короткому ёжику седых волос на голове и добавляет:

— Такие дела, ребятки. Либо соглашаетесь, либо проваливаете. Мало кто станет ставить на неизвестного бойца, пусть хоть он и здоровенный, как… — Она бросает косой взгляд на Кайло. — У нас тут свои правила.

— И какой процент от выигрыша получает тот, кто ляжет? — спрашивает Кайло.

Букмекер усмехается.

— Достаточный, чтобы хватило на билет с этой дрянной планеты.

Кайло усмехается в ответ, и эта улыбка совсем не веселая: она злая, желчная. Рей почти слышит, как кричит его гордость, вминаемая в пыльный пол, когда он подходит к букмекеру, чтобы договориться о бое.

Рей хочет чтобы ему сделали больно. Может быть, от этого у нее внутри что-то неизвестное, не имеющее названия, перестанет болеть. Успокоится от вида окровавленного Кайло Рена, ведь это, чего он заслужил.

«Лишь бы его не убили», — мелькает у нее мысль, и Рей отогоняет ее, как назойливую муху. Как будто кто-то станет по нему скучать. Он убийца и лжец. Точка.

***

Теперь у них есть деньги — несмотря на то, что Рей до последнего момента была уверена, что их обманут. Она была готова отстаивать эти гроши и ограбить кассу, если придется.

А теперь, все, что нужно — дойти до космопорта и купить билеты на рейсовый корабль. Все.

Можно ещё попытаться договориться с транспортниками за меньшую сумму, но Рей сейчас не хочется пытать удачи.

Ей вообще ничего не хочется. То, что их план удался, не вселило в неё воодушевления — скорее наоборот.

Кайло сидит на низкой скамье, вытянув ноги, неловко согнувшись, и свет освещает его лишь с одной стороны, выхватывая часть лица из тени. Рей ловит себя на том, что не хочет смотреть в его сторону.

Если она дотронется до него, то почувствует эту боль — как будто без этого мало проблем. Но Рей почти ненавидит себя за то, что вид Кайло Рена, избитого и покрытого кровью, текущей из ссадин и из разбитого носа, не доставил ей той радости, на которую она надеялась, которой почти ждала. Вместо этого, ей стало еще хуже, а к ноющему чувству в груди примешиваются чувство вины и злость на саму себя.

Кайло тянется к упаковке с бактой — их единственной упаковке — и Рей говорит:

— Подожди.

Она злится на себя, и на Кайло тоже, но все равно подходит к нему и прикладывает ладонь к груди, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Помедлив, второй рукой она берёт Кайло за руку — так ей проще почувствовать его.

Он удивился: Рей видит это по его глазам, но противиться не стал.

— Я не думаю, что из этого что-то получится, — замечает Рен.

— Вдруг получится, — упрямо говорит Рей. Отголоски чужой боли отдаются во всем теле. Держа Кайло за руку — как иронично — Рей изо всех сил пытается сделать так, чтобы боль ушла. Будто она по-прежнему чувствует Силу и может управлять ей. Будто Рей не ощущает себя как никогда в жизни беспомощной.

Она концентрируется, стараясь забыть про свои чувства — они сейчас не важны. Покой — ей поможет лишь покой.

Поможет им.

Медленно, словно она вспоминала старые забытые движения, Рей чувствует, как Сила отзывается. Как раны медленно, но затягиваются, как бледнеют синяки и заживают гематомы. Облегчение от того, что у нее все-таки _получилось_ едва ли не сильнее облегчения от того, что боль уходит — назойливая, раздражающая, не ее. Когда Рей заканчивает, она продолжает держать Кайло за руку, потому что хочет немного продлить это ощущение единения с Силой, которого теперь лишена.

Но шум с улицы возвращает ее из собственных мыслей в реальность, и Рей отдергивает руку так быстро, словно ладонь Рена ее обожгла.

Кажется, этот жест расстроил его даже больше, чем то, что по нему потоптались на ринге.

А Рей ощущает странное чувство: мелочную радость от его печали и ошеломляющее облегчение от того, что теперь Кайло Рен здоров и цел.


	2. Much to weak to jump yourself, heal the wound or crack the shell

За иллюминаторами раскинулся космос: огромный, неприветливый, опасный. Мириады звезд, абсолютно одинаковых отсюда, миллионы миров, таких далеких. Помощи ждать было не откуда, но Рей не могла заставить себя пошевелиться, рассматривая звезды за транспаристилом.

В глубине корабля что-то загудело, начал разгораться, постоянно норовя погаснуть, свет, и звезды снаружи поблекли. Их сменило бледное отражение лица Рей. Отражение было испугано.

Рей отвернулась и вновь склонилась над дырой в полу — там, откуда она собственноручно вытащила панели, чтобы вынуть силовые кабеля. В рубке царил разгром: казалось, что какой-то вандал повскрывал все панели, вытащил электронную требуху, раскидал инструменты. Рей не слишком беспокоилась, как это все выглядит со стороны. Она отчаянно пыталась выжить.

Из всех мониторов работали только два: один был забит нечитаемой тарабарщиной, второй с грехом пополам показывал состояние всех доступных систем. Все остальное, недоступное, скрывавшееся где-то в темных недрах корабля, искрило, вырубалось и включалось по собственной воле, работало несогласованно, или умирало, вытягивая крохи энергии, или уже умерло. Рей этого знать не могла, не могла провести проклятую диагностику потому что — вот же крифф! — не было доступа ко всем системам, не было энергии. Все что было — ее собственное желание уцелеть на этом полумертвом куске железа.

Все попытки наладить подачу энергии или привести систему «в чувство» проваливались. А тут и новая напасть подоспела: запищал маленький маячок в браслете на руке — сигнал о том, что что-то активизировало датчики движения, собственноручно выставленные самой Рей.

Рей тяжело вздохнула. Посмотрела в темный провал раскрытой двери, за которой был неосвещенный коридор, привычно провела рукой по бедру, ища меч — и взялась за тяжелый ключ.

***

Он замерзал. Вряд ли мертвецы мерзнут — хотя, по представлениям некоторых рас, в аду умерших ждет ледяной холод. Но это была обычная, совсем не инфернальная прохлада, и, придя в себя, Кайло понял, что жив, и что его раны перевязаны и обильно смазаны бактой — он мог почувствовать ее запах.

Он медленно сел, оглядываясь: какой-то полутемный крохотный отсек. Света было мало, единственная работающая лампа постоянно моргала. Это был не корабль Первого Ордена. Возможно, его подобрало Сопротивление? В таком случае он был бы под стражей. Ему бы просто не дали очнуться.

Оставался лишь один вариант, и Кайло поднялся на ноги и побрел к выходу, решив проверить свои догадки.

Рей он встретил в коридоре, таком же темном и холодном. В руке у нее был гаечный ключ, и Рен догадался, что это для защиты — от него.

Они буравили друг друга взглядами некоторое время, стоя друг напротив друга и не говоря ни слова.

— Почему я жив? — спросил Рен.

— Потому что я спасла твою жизнь, — ответила Рей. — И сейчас пытаюсь спасти свою.

Кайло привалился к стене, чувствуя, как тяжело стучит в висках. Ему было тяжело сосредоточиться, но он заметил, что не чувствует вибрации двигателей. На таком крошечном суденышке она бы ощущалась, если бы они работали.

— Где мы? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — сухо ответила Рей. — Могу сказать лишь, что если не потороплюсь, то мы умрем раньше, чем выясним это. Еще вопросы?

Кайло уставился на нее, пристально всматриваясь в ее лицо.

— Ты почти убила меня. Почему я здесь?

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты умирал.

Кайло хмыкнул, опустив взгляд.

— Со стороны не скажешь.

— Я все еще считаю, что ты заслуживаешь смерти, но не хочу быть ее причиной.

Рен снова посмотрел на нее.

— Я предложил тебе все. И получил за это лишь пожелание умереть.

— Мне не нужно было «все», — резко возразила Рей. — Я _хотела_ принять руку Бена Соло. Не Кайло Рена.

Кайло почувствовал странную застарелую обиду. Все ее чувства были направлены на него опосредованно. Рей был важен Бен, которого она себе представляла. Сноуку — кем бы он ни был — был важен тот Кайло Рен, которого он создал под себя, удобный и послушный.

— Откуда ты знаешь, каким был Бен? — спросил Кайло. — Откуда ты знаешь, что он не разочаровал бы тебя?

— Я в это верю, — упрямо ответила Рей. — Ты…

— Ты не знала его, — ответил Кайло. — Ты…

В глазах у него помутилось. Холод, мучивший его, вдруг отступил. Последняя мысль Кайло перед тем, как отключиться и сползти по стенке вниз, была совсем не радужной.

Как и раньше, всем им был нужен какой-то образ, которому он должен был соответствовать.

***

Он очнулся снова в том же коридоре, только теперь ему под голову был подсунут его же свернутый плащ.

Рей была здесь, и заметив, что он пришёл в себя, заговорила:

— Я была бы очень рада, если бы ты не шатался по кораблю. Носилки разрядились, а я не смогу перенести тебя в медотсек.

— Ты слишком добра к тому, кому желаешь смерти, — заметил Кайло, садясь и приваливаясь к стенке. Это прозвучало язвительнее, чем он планировал.

— Я должна сейчас разбираться с подачей энергии, а не быть тебе нянькой, — сварливо ответила Рей.

— А что с энергией?

— Её нет, — буркнула Рей. — А теперь, если не возражаешь…

— Погоди! — Кайло ухватился за идущую по стенке трубу и подтянулся, чтобы встать. — Я иду с тобой.

Рей раздраженно закатила глаза.

— Если ты рухнешь посреди коридора, я оставлю тебя лежать там.

— Я уже понял, — ответил Кайло. — Меня устраивает.

Рей сердито фыркнула и первой зашагала прочь, не дожидаясь его.

***

Его присутствие ощутимо раздражало ее. Даже полностью погружаясь в ремонт, перекидывая перемычки, пытаясь восстановить подачу энергии, Рей напрягалась, стоило Кайло издать хоть какой-то звук. Он же следил за ней молча, устроившись в покосившемся пилотском кресле.

— Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь?

— Я бы сказала, если бы была нужна. Да и… Не думаю, что ты сейчас сможешь мне хоть чем-то помочь.

— Рискни. Мне казалось, ты сама говорила, что времени мало.

Рей подняла голову, мрачно глядя на него.

— Я уже рисковала достаточно, — негромко ответила она. — Впрочем, если так желаешь помочь, можешь последить за мониторами, изменится ли что-то.

Продолжая говорить, она поднялась на ноги, собрала инструменты в сумку и забросила её на плечо. На Кайло она не глядела, словно говорить с ним было проще, пока она не видела его лица.

— Попробую попытать удачи с двигателями. Возможно, удастся запустить хотя бы один на малой мощности…

— Стой.

Рен протянул руку к ней скорее по привычке. Попытался остановить ее сам, не дожидаясь, решит ли она остановиться сама.

Она остановилась. Рей не оборачивалась, но ее спина была напряжена.

— Бен. Я должна уйти, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Куда? — спросил Кайло.

Он догадался, что сейчас она имеет в виду отнюдь не ремонт этой развалюхи.

— Подальше. Туда, где меня никто не найдет, и я не смогу никому навредить.

— По-твоему, это — решение?

— А ты можешь предложить что-то получше? — огрызнулась Рей.

Она резко развернулась к нему. Ее глаза блестели, нос покраснел, но во взгляд вернулась непримиримость.

— Что-нибудь, кроме идеи править галактикой? Что-нибудь, кроме новости о том, что Тьма — это то, из чего я сделана?

— Если бы мог… — Кайло осекся. Заживающая рана все еще ныла, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, каково быть проткнутым мечом. — То предложил.

Рей издала нервный смешок и выпалила:

— Тогда какой смысл в этом разговоре? Дай мне уйти, Бен.

— Нет, — Кайло медленно поднялся с кресла.

— Остановишь меня? — Рей прищурилась.

Это был нехороший прищур — та самая Тьма с большой буквы, которой она так боялась, выглядывала в такие моменты из глубины ее глаз.

— Нет. — Кайло сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один. — Просто хотел прояснить кое-что… напоследок. Нет никакого Бена Соло.

Рей поджала губы. Она готовилась возражать.

— Есть лишь я, — закончил Кайло. — И если тебе так важно, как называть меня, можешь звать Беном. От этого ничего не изменится.

— Бен Соло был хорошим! — воскликнула Рей.

— Бен Соло был, — ответил Кайло. — Ты не можешь принять тьму в себе, ты не можешь принять ее в других… — он сухо улыбнулся. — Наверное, тебе действительно стоит спрятаться ото всех.

— А что тогда мне нужно делать? — рявкнула Рей. — Смириться? Я должна бороться с этим! Я…

— Это твой выбор, — сказал Кайло. — Сама решай, что ты должна и кому.

Он нервно облизал губы и продолжил:

— Я лишь пришел к выводу, что бессмысленно пытаться повлиять на тебя. Рано или поздно, но ты придешь к тем же выводам, что и я.

— К тому, что и ты, и я принадлежим Темной стороне? — выплюнула Рей.

Кайло сделал еще один шаг к ней, оказавшись рядом, ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— К тому, — сказал он так тихо, что Рей едва его расслышала, — что нечто пугающее есть в каждом из нас. И мы не сможем просто выбросить это, забыть о его существовании, сделать вид, что его нет.

Рей смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот — она хотела возразить, но, видно, не могла найти нужных слов.

— Так или иначе, — закончил Кайло, — выбор твой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Что происходит?" - спросите вы. Да ничего особенного, в очередной раз выясняют отношения.  
> В этой АУ те разговоры про принятие руки, про то, что Рей внучедочь (или что-то типа того) Палпатина, и пыряние световой заточкой случились немного в другой ситуации, нежели в девятке.


	3. Обиды

Корабль дышит на ладан, хотя их заверили, что он прошёл технический контроль. Его нутро забито койками и сиденьями, и пассажиры приходят и уходят. Рейсовый корабль проходит через несколько планетарных систем, и приходится ждать, чтобы добраться до нужного тебе места. Или начинать копить на собственный корабль.

Рей ловит на себе взгляд Кайло и говорит, не глядя на него:

— Перестань на меня пялиться.

Ей досталась верхняя койка. Кайло — нижняя, через проход. За два дня Рей успешно избегала его, она подружилась с мальчишкой, ребёнком соседей, рассказывая ему все, что знала, о кораблях, а он ей — об огромном заводе, на котором он родился и вырос. Завод закрыли и его родители искали новую работу.

Кайло продолжает пялиться на неё через проход.

— Ты же наблюдаешь за мной.

На это Рей не может возразить. Она действительно наблюдает за ним, когда ей кажется, что он не видит, и испытывает сильную досаду и от того, что он все-таки заметил это, и от того, что она вообще смотрит в его сторону. Хочет туда смотреть.

— Это другое.

Паузы в их диалоге иногда длятся по пятнадцать-двадцать минут.

Хрипящий голос из интеркома велит приготовиться к гипер-прыжку и сообщает, что следующая остановка — Хальмад, и они прибудут туда через три часа.

«Осталось совсем немного», — напоминает себе Рей. Всего две планеты, а потом им нужно будет найти транспоптник, который будет проходить мимо…

Интересно, что будет, если на Хальмаде их обнаружит Первый Орден. Считается ли Кайло Рен погибшим? Наверняка да. Будь Рей среди первоорденцев, она бы тут же объявила его мертвым и закатила вечеринку по этому поводу. Может быть, сейчас они там делят власть. Может быть, они немного отвлекутся от Сопротивления и от Галактики.

Корабль вздрагивает, уходя в гипер, желудок завязывается узлом. На этом корыте толком не работает гравитационный компенсатор, уже пару раз вырубалась искуственная гравитация, и все, кто не успевал за что-нибудь ухватиться, воспаряли к потолку — а потом падали оттуда.

Кайло все еще сверлит её взглядом, и Рей не выдерживает. Она спрыгивает с койки и идёт в его сторону.

— Какие проблемы? — резко спрашивает она.

— Тебе огласить весь список? — спрашивает Кайло, иронично вскидывая бровь. Синяки почти сошли с его лица.

— Почему ты… пялишься на меня? Здесь больше не на что смотреть?

— А почему ты следишь за мной?

— Я тебе не доверяю! — чеканит Рей. — Ты… — она приглушает голос, потому что в замкнутом пространстве корабля мало развлечений — только подслушивать чужие разговоры. А ей совсем не хочется развлекать соседей. Увы, приглушённым её голос звучит не так грозно. — Ты убийца и предатель.

— А ты — нет?

Рей задыхается от злости.

— Я никого не предавала! — шипит она.

— Да? — На лице Кайло искреннее вежливое любопытство. Будто бы он ни в чем не обвиняет Рей, а просто интересуется, не забыла ли она случайно чего-то.

— Я не предавала тебя, — цедит Рей. — Это _ты_ меня предал. Ты солгал мне.

— Я никогда не лгал тебе, — возражает Кайло. — Ни о своих целях, ни о… Это ты не хотела слушать.

Рей наклоняется и тянется к нему, чтобы схватить за воротник, чтобы… Она не знает, зачем. Встряхнуть его как следует. Толкнуть. Выместить всю свою обиду.

От этого прикосновения Сила будто взрывается между ними. Будто не было ничего. Будто Рей по прежнему может поднимать камни мановением руки, а Рен — останавливать выстрелы.

Рей замирает, заново привыкая к этому ощущению, наслаждаясь им. Но не Кайло. Он кладет ладонь поверх её руки, а потом притягивает Рей к себе и целует.

Это настолько неожиданно, настолько выбивает из колеи, что Рей замирает на мгновение — а потом приходит в ярость.

Она вне себя. Она бьет Кайло кулаком по плечу, и от каждого её движения будто рябь по воде расходятся волны в Силе. Но кажется Кайло невозможно сдвинуть с места. Он лишь крепче прижимает её к себе, и рука Рей беспомощно соскальзывает.

Кайло отстраняется от неё ненадолго: лишь чтобы взглянуть в её лицо ещё раз. Затем он снова целует её, и Рей закрывает глаза. Её руки слепо скользят по его шее, пальцы зарываются в волосы.

На койках должны быть занавески. На некоторых всего по пол-занавески, а на иных её вообще нет. Кайло повезло.

Когда занавеска задергивается, символически отделяя их от общей каюты, Рей слышит смешки. Их соседи уверены, что знают, чем они тут займутся, но они ошибаются. Разве можно понять, что чувствует ослепший человек, вдруг увидевший свет? Разве можно сравнить это ощущение с чем-то другим.

Рей прижимается к Кайло жаждет прикоснуться к нему, и чем ближе они, тем шире всеохватывающее чувство, которое даёт единство с Силой. Больше, чем она сама, больше, чем можно представить — и без чего, как оказалось, так тяжело жить.

Они просто лежат рядом, сплетясь телами и наслаждаясь ощущением сопричастности к чему-то большему, которое уйдет очень скоро — как только они окажутся порознь.

_\----А-а! Обиды будут недолгими  
Драки влюблённых кончаются оргиями_


End file.
